Without limiting the scope of the present invention, this background of the present invention is described in connection with toaster ovens. Accordingly, the present invention is applicable to cooling the exterior of any cooking apparatus.
Commercial cooking equipment is typically designed to cook food quickly and efficiently. As a result, the heat generated by commercial cooking equipment causes the exterior casing of the equipment to become very hot. This poses a hazard to both employees and adjacent equipment. In addition, the heat radiated from the exterior casing of the equipment raises the ambient temperature of the kitchen and thus increases energy costs through wasted heat and increased air conditioning.
Often, the cooking equipment has one or more fans that direct cool outside air against selected electrical parts to avoid overheating. The heated air is then directed out of the cooking equipment through vents. In forced convection ovens, however, the heated air is directed into the cooking chamber to assist in the cooking process. These fans typically direct the air into the cooking chamber or out of the cooking equipment through vents. Some fans are positioned such that outside air is pulled over cooked food, which causes the premature cooling of the cooked food and introduces air into the cooking equipment that contains residual heat and other contaminants from the cooked food.